The invention is directed to a system and an associated method for configuration and/or parameterization of a diagnostic device for test objects.
This type of system and/or method is used, for example, in the field of signal detection and signal evaluation. Measurement hardware and signal processing software is often combined for these purposes, and due to the complexity of the interrelationships of this type of measurement assembly, the knowledge and experience of specialists is often required. However, the objects to be examined using the diagnostic device could be of a technical or non-technical nature. One example of a technical object is an electric motor that is to be examined for bearing damage using the diagnostic device through, for example, an acoustic examination. One example of a non-technical object is a person whose physical condition is to be examined using a medical diagnostic device, for blood pressure measurement, EKG, etc.
WO 98/01728 discloses a device for detection of analog measurement signals for the acoustic diagnosis of test specimens. Analog measurement signals can hereby be detected from a test specimen using vibration detectors.
A computer is equipped with a standard interface card that digitalizes the measurement signals. A switch signal produces a trigger signal which can be input via a preferably serial interface. A control program in the computer switches the input of measurement signals on and off via the trigger signal.
According to one object of the invention, it is sought to provide a system and a method for configuration and/or parameterization of a diagnostic device for objects, which system and method are operable in a uniform and readily apparent and understandable manner.
The invention achieves this and other objectives by providing a system for configuration and parameterization of a diagnostic device for test objects. The system includes a first data object, which contains a collection of technological test object parameters of the object and its components, and a second data object, which contains a collection of technological parameters of hardware components that are used in the construction of the diagnostic device. The system further includes a first program object, which contains data sets for, at least, the assignment of test object parameters and technological parameters of hardware components, and a second program object for processing the data sets assigned in the first program object.
The invention further achieves this and other objectives by providing a method for configuration and/or parameterization of a diagnostic device for test objects, in which a collection of technological test object parameters of the object and its components is produced in a first data object. The method further includes producing a collection of technological parameters of hardware components during the construction of the diagnostic device, which collection is contained in a second data object. The method also determines data sets for assignment of, at least, test object parameters and technological parameters of hardware components in a first program object. Data sets for the configuration and/or parameterization of the diagnostic device assigned in the first program object are processed further in a second program object.
The invention is based, in part, on the finding that the knowledge and know-how necessary to configure and/or parameterize a diagnostic device can be systematically acquired and saved, with the goal of performing the configuration and parameterization automatically, or at least computer-assisted, as much as possible. The benefits are twofold. First, this provides an added margin of safety for the configuration and/or parameterization of the diagnostic device. Second, specially trained employees can be largely dispensed with for the configuration and parameterization, as the necessary knowledge is already present in the system.
This knowledge includes two categories. First, this knowledge includes the test object parameters of the first data object. These test object parameters contain technological parameters of the test object. For example, in the case of testing a motor, the technological parameters may comprise information regarding the number of bearings. Second, this knowledge includes the collection of the technological parameters of the hardware components necessary for the diagnostic device, such as, for example, sensors for an acoustic examination of a motor.
Furthermore, the system contains an interconnection in the form of the first program object, i.e. an assignment of the test object parameters of the test object, e.g. a motor, to the technological parameters of the hardware components, e.g. a sensor. Thus, for this example, the first program object would specify where the sensor should be positioned on the motor.
The second program object processes the data sets contained in the first program object. The second program object also signals in the case described, for example, what sensitivity the sensor should be adjusted to and/or which further hardware components are necessary for the diagnostic device, i.e. for the testing assembly.
As a result, a virtual configuration and/or parameterization which is automatically controlled to the extent possible by the knowledge of the system thus provides an image of the real diagnostic device, including test assembly and evaluation, thereby significantly reducing the cost for this type of construction.
A uniform and integral system for configuration and/or parameterization can be attained if the hardware and/or software objects usable in the construction of the diagnostic device can be imaged by software elements.
One particularly effective and interesting application of the present invention is used with a technical test object, and more particularly with a motor. In this exemplary application, the diagnostic device is used for the assignment of vibro-acoustic measurement values of the object to quality and defect classes. As a further application, a diagnostic device is also used with a non-technical test object, and more particularly with a person. In this second exemplary application, the diagnostic device is used for assignment of measurement values indicative of the health of the person to health classes.
A uniform user interface for all steps of the process can be attained if the system has a design interface and a program section that serves as assistant, parameterizer, and/or configurator for processing the requests obtained via the design interface and which provides, based on a knowledge base, a result on the design interface assigned to one of the current requests.
The program section can be advantageously configured in such a way that the program section for processing of calls is provided such that currently needed data, in the form of rules and data, is requested from the so-called knowledge base. The knowledge base hereby includes further data from object descriptions which contain the technological characteristics of the individual objects of the diagnostic device.
Advantageous applications of the invention can be achieved by providing a system and a method for automatic configuration and parameterization of the diagnostic device for selection and performance of a testing procedure and for evaluation of the test results.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention can be attained by providing a system having a further data object that contains a collection of sample signal traces, whereby the sample signal traces are assigned to quality and/or defect classes.